This present project proposes a quantitative examination of the factors that impact program completion among a population of students in the first campus drug court program in the U.S. called Back on TRAC (BOT). The BOT program addresses a growing need to intervene and treat students whose drug and alcohol use has led to legal troubles, though empirical studies are needed to show its effectiveness among this university population. The specific aims of this current project will include: 1) to systematically examine what factors predict program completion among college students enrolled in the BOT program at CSU;2) to develop a descriptive profile of students who graduate versus do not graduate from the BOT program;3) to examine gender differences of BOT clients;and 4) to develop an analytic protocol to continue a large-scale evaluation of all seven BOT sites across the U.S. Based on this protocol, the Principal Investigator (PI) plans to write a future grant application to NIDA to conduct a full evaluation of all seven BOT sites. The PI anticipates applying for an R21 to further this research by examining similar models across all BOT programs. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The current project will be a secondary analysis of the first six years of an innovative program called "Back on TRAC". We will explore what variables at intake predict completion (graduated, withdrew, dismissed) of this first campus drug court substance abuse treatment program. We aim to develop a profile of students who have been successful in the program in terms of demographic variables, substance use history, academic variables, and program variables.